What Else ?
by Eryn Collins
Summary: Drabbles aussi variés les uns que les autres, issus des "créatives" du Chicaneur. Ou comment une imagination débridée au milieu de la nuit pond des pairings et des fics des plus étranges...
1. Merci Soeurette: Potterwatch

Titre: Merci Soeurette  
Thème: Potterwatch.  
Rating: G (sauf si vous êtes choqués par le Capitaine Haddock).  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à son Altesse sérénissime JKR.

_Spoiler Tome 7_

Ces drabbles ont été écrits dans le cadre des "nuits créatives" du forum Le Chicaneur, à l'initiative de Loufoca. (merci encore !)

* * *

« Tagazeuk à vous mes frères, sur Slyth Powa. Une fois de plus, il est à dénombrer une série incalculable de stupidités gryffondoresques à l'encontre de nous, Serpentard. Il est essentiel de riposter dès ce soir contre ces bougres de faux jetons à la sauce tartare. Rendez vous devant la statue de Yorg le Barbare ».

- - - -

« PotterWatch vous parle. L'esprit de la chauve souris revient. Je répète, l'esprit de la chauve souris revient. »

- - -

« Serpentard, méfiez vous ! Une opération de contre offensive est prévue par les souris neurasthéniques de l'autre bord. »

- - - -

_« C'est La Blanche qui vous parle. Soyez sévères. »_

- - -

« Repli général ! Regagnez vos quartiers de toute urgence ! Slyth Powa a intercepté une attaque de PotterWatch. Abandon de Yorg le Barbare. »

- - -

« PotterWatch vous parle. Les froussards sont lâches. Je répète, les froussards sont lâches. Et vous, lâchez vous. »

- - - -

« - Messieurs Potter, il va falloir m'expliquer… Pourquoi diable avez vous lancé une attaque de gredins sur vos pauvres camarades Serpentards ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez intelligents… Je suis déçu, déçu, vraiment déçu… »

« - Monsieur le Directeur, si je puis me permettre, sauf votre respect, en étant honnête avec vous, je- »

« - Ne noyez pas le poisson, Mr Albus Potter, ça ne sert à rien. Venez en aux faits ».

« - Laisse Al. Et bien M. le Directeur, en vérité, notre comportement était une réponse légitime à l'attitude outrageante de la partie adverse. Effectivement – laissez moi finir s'il vous plaît Mr le Directeur – effectivement, les Serpentards ne font que nous provoquer, vous ne faisiez rien, il était donc de notre devoir de faire quelque chose. »

« - Et j'imagine qu'utiliser l'ancien bureau du Professeur Snape comme QG, c'était – je vous cite – 'une réponse légitime à l'attitude outrageante de la partie adverse' ? Hé bien, je croyais qu'avec des parents comme les vôtres vous aviez compris que la lutte stupide entre Gryffondors et Serpentards était vaine ; je croyais aussi que l'amitié entre vous était une chose désirée et presque acquise et … »

Et etc. et etc. et etc.

- - -

« - Al, la prochaine fois, on passe pas par la radio. »

« - Yep. Trop facile à intercepter. Et dire que je croyais qu'on allait les battre à plate couture. Ils nous ont eu sur toute la ligne. »

« - Utiliser notre propre outil contre nous. J'ai vraiment cru à un moment qu'ils allaient se replier. Ils sont malins. »

« - Ils sont Serpentards surtout. »

« - Et pourquoi ont-ils choisi à leur tête Lily Potter, tu peux me le dire. »

« - Hum… Laisse moi réfléchir. Ils sont filous et calculateurs par nature. Ils ont donc choisi LA personne parfaite, qui répond à tous ces critères ; c'est une fille, donc complexe et maligne, et en plus une Potter, donc complètement cinglée et une Weasley, donc complètement cinglée. »

« - Mais pourquoi notre soeurette est allée à Serpentard ? »

« - Pour nous pourrir la vie ; elle en est capable ».

« - ... »

« - … »

« - On n'aurait pas dû transformer sa chambre en champ de bataille pour gnomes des bois la veille de son départ pour Poudlard. »

« - Oui, on n'aurait pas dû… »


	2. Le parfum de la réussite

Titre: Le parfum de la réussite  
Thème: le parfum de la réussite.  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à son altesse sérénissime JKR.

* * *

_Spoiler tome 7 _

_Ces drabbles ont été écrits dans le cadre des "nuits créatives" du forum Le Chicaneur, à l'initiative de Loufoca. (merci encore)._

_Ecrit le 22 décembre...forcément influencé par une actualité qui n'en était pas une..._

* * *

_Shalimar_...le véritable oriental. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il en avait entendu parler. Toutes les Muggle-Borns n'avaient que ces mots à la bouche à l'approche de Noël. Toutes ces fragrances faisaient tourner la tête de ces demoiselles. L'une d'elles se pâmait d'ailleurs de d'appeler _Coco_.

Mais si cette folie pour les parfums s'arrêtaient aux filles. Malheureusement, les jeunes hommes étaient désormais eux aussi accros. L'eau de Cologne ne suffisait plus ; on les appelait « metrosexuels ». Quel nom bizarre.

Les moldus lui paraissaient définitivement étranges. Leur réussite se mesurait tous les jours, sur toutes ces petites choses de la vie. La montre bling bling remplaçait désormais la pureté d'une montre discrète mais si chic ; l'authentique classe anglaise se voyait supplanter par la frénésie italienne ostensible.

Définitivement, il ne comprenait rien aux moldus et à leurs enfants sorciers. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il se tenait à l'écart, qu'il refusait de se mélanger avec eux. Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait pas comprendre que l'on puisse préférer le luxe dévoyé au luxe magique. Il avait connu les sommets de la réussite, et les bas fonds de la misère. Il avait su rebondir, sans pour autant réussir à se mélanger à ces nouveaux riches, qui mêlaient allégrement magie et molducité avec une telle facilitée. Pourtant, il comprit un jour que le maintien de sa réussite passerait immanquablement par son propre dévoiement. Lui pouvait le comprendre, mais Narcissa… si traumatisée depuis la fin de la Terreur, alors même qu'ils avaient été sauvés par ces MuggleBorn, elle n'avait pas réussi à surmonter ses peurs originelles ; elle n'avait trouvé du réconfort que dans le cocon de ses préjugés.

Un jour, Lucius décida de forcer la chance. Bien que la répugnance à traiter avec un moldu était forte, il s'était fait violence et avait conclu un marché. Le soir de la réception organisée pour cet événement, il offrit à sa délicieuse épouse l'une des fragrances les plus chères et les plus rares de ce monde. Alors qu'elle abandonnait ses peurs, remplacées par la joie d'être encore supérieure à toutes ces dindes, Lucius respirait définitivement le parfum de la réussite.


	3. Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables

Titre: **Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables**  
Thème: Premiers Baisers.  
Rating: G

_Drabbles écrits dans le cadre des Créatives du Chicaneur._

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber. Elle regarda la pleine lune, mélancolique. La Passion la rongeait de l'intérieur. Et Il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle le voyait tous les jours, ils partageaient tous, jusqu'à leur assiette, ce qui faisait rire autour d'eux. Mais rien ne se passait entre eux. Toujours des amis. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle allait Lui dire, elle se l'était promis. Lui, le dilettante courageux n'ayant jamais eu la bravoure de faire le premier pas, c'est elle qui allait le faire. Les Rouges et Or étant souvent stupides. Elle allait faire le grand saut…

- - - -

« - Mr le Directeur, Peeves a encore fait des siennes ! Miss Teigne est collée à un sac à poil roux depuis ce matin. Il leur a jeté un sort… »

« - La magie prend parfois des chemins détournés pour atteindre son dessein, fut-ce l'Amour ».

Et le Directeur rieur laissa planté là un concierge désemparé.


End file.
